Time for revenge
by Marbus
Summary: The sequal to all I want is revenge
1. chapter 1 R&R

Gockus.  
  
The English warrior was swimming in the river Thames.  
  
"Goku back!"  
  
He scanned the surroundings as he sank to the bottom of the river.  
  
"He's back for one day to fight in a tournament."  
  
"Tournaments have rules"  
  
"This is the perfect opportunity"  
  
LYNDON-GOCU  
  
LYNDON-GOCU   
  
IT IS ME GUARDIAN OF ENGLAND RESPOND  
  
"Oh well I guess it is better he didn't come"  
  
The English Warrior returned to swimming.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Over an hour pasts  
  
ENGLISH WARRIOR  
  
THERE IS GOING TO BE DELAY BETWEEN COMMUNICATION  
  
IS GOKU BACK?  
  
I'M HEADING TO EARTH AS FAST AS I CAN.  
  
"I wonder how far away Lyndon is its been an hour so half an hour travelling time"  
  
"I wonder how far that could be normally this communication is instant"  
  
LYNDON-GOCU YOUR RIGHT GOKU'S BACK  
  
YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO GET YOUR REVENGE IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD THERE'SA TELEVISED MARTIAL ART TOURNAMENT  
  
"Okay, maybe I should warn Goku"  
  
The English warrior flies to the tournament.  
  
"Supreme Kia!"   
  
The English warrior grabbed the Kia   
  
Kibito looked at the English warrior.  
  
"It's okay Kibito he's a Kemp"  
  
"Oh doesn't Kemp mean Warrior?" asked Kibito  
  
"Yes but that's not I mean is it Kenneth?"   
  
"Supreme Kia there is great warrior Greater than you Kia" said the English warrior changing the subject.  
  
"I know the situation he is truly a powerful evil killing the Kia's"  
  
"What oh no I didn't think he was capable of that"  
  
"Do not worry with the help of the Sayin's will shall win"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Do not worry go home Kibito give him a gift"  
  
Kibito put his hand on The English Warrior's chest   
  
A light surrounded the two.  
  
"Your self healing ability has increased more than a hundred fold"  
  
"Thank you Kia, Thank you Kibito" with that the English Warrior flew home. 


	2. Where is the Earth

AN Key.  
  
"Direct speech"  
  
'The character talking to themselves'  
  
TELEPATHIC COMMUNICATION   
  
(Thanks for reviewing author dude)  
  
Where's Earth  
  
By the time Lyndon-Gocu reached earth it had been blown up by Buu.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Gocu  
  
GUARDIAN OF ENGLAND.  
  
There was no reply the English warrior had gone with the planet.  
  
Gocu flew around the solar system and found no one.  
  
"I know I'll scan for Goku's energy"  
  
It was faint due only to the huge distance it was.   
  
"There's another with him Vegita and oh no what power he surly must of been the   
  
one who destroyed the earth, my earth revenge will be mine first the new guy then   
  
Goku, Vegita I have no beef with."  
  
He started flying towards their power.  
  
"Forget this I'm going to learn advance instant transmission" and off he went.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gocu went straight to the planet of the Kia's.  
  
He couldn't sense anyone's ki apart from two.  
  
"You two where is Goku and the others?"   
  
Elder and Supreme Kia turned their head.  
  
"How did you get here?" said SK  
  
"Are you supposed to be Supreme Kia I been told that he was a short guy."  
  
"I am Supreme Kia," said SK half annoyed half glad to be a respectable height.  
  
"Good, then where is Goku and the one he was fighting?"   
  
"Oh Goku defeated him" he said as if he could of done it in his sleep.  
  
"Where's Goku now then?"  
  
"On Earth" said SK pointing in the direction of Earth.   
  
"It's back?" LG said staring where SK pointed (of course he couldn't see it)   
  
"Yes earth and it's people where vital in winning the fight" he said in awe   
  
remembering Vegita's strategy   
  
"Interesting" then to himself LG said 'he needs others'  
  
"Going to earth then" said the old Kia.  
  
"Yes" 'there is something mystic about this one'   
  
"Do you think you're stronger than Goku, Gocu?" said the old Kia  
  
"Let's say I'm going to find out soon" and off GL went.  
  
"Elder is he going after Goku?" he knew the answer was yes.   
  
"Yes" 'How he managed before I came is a mystery even I couldn't solve, scratch that   
  
I can oh I'm so smart now back to thinking of girls, oh how I love the girls'  
  
"Elder you just want to see them fight is it not true?" 'I don't, I fear for the safety'  
  
"Yes" said old Kia still thinking of girls.  
  
"I understand," SK said confidently.  
  
"No you don't younger," said the old Kia seeing though the pretence.  
  
"Ok explain it to me" said SK angry that he didn't understand. 'I supreme I should be   
  
the best! Oh well less work for me' 


	3. SON'S FIGHT

"Ddddad"  
  
"What is it Goten" said Goku working out the square root of   
  
968445496984094.675646344 in his head.  
  
"Leave me and your father you too Gohan"  
  
Goten went Supersayin and flew straight towards LG.  
  
LG picked up Goten and blew his nose on his hair.   
  
"Let go of my little bro," said Gohan going the strength of SSJ2 without changing at   
  
all.  
  
LG dropped Goten and flew toward Gohan and kneed him in the head.   
  
LG swing kicked Goten and knocked him out before he collided with the floor   
  
"Brother, my brother you're going to pay." Gohan tried to punch LG in the face but   
  
LG simple grabbed Gohan's fist and pulled round his back then he threw it over his   
  
shoulder then jumped on Gohan's chest with a stomp which surly would destroy   
  
Gohan's rib cage.  
  
LG turned round and saw Goku in SSJ3 mode.   
  
"Well I never" said LG   
  
Goku used his dragon fist attack and LG collapsed.  
  
LG curled up and whispered, "I shall get my revenge!"  
  
LG advanced instant transmission away.  
  
An: see you in "Goku Verses Gocu Bout two".   
  
Find out Gocu's origins and why he wants revenge.   
  
Till then smile! 


End file.
